xman the new recrut
by sexyXuchihaXgirl
Summary: frist story! woot! okay, so cami is an ordniary girl wit a secret......she's a mutent! when she gets taken 2 the acadamy 2 become an x-man, her life is changd 4EVAR! watch her fight, and fall in LUV! r and r, plz! NO FLAMMES!
1. my world

**chapter 1: my world**

"omg! I'm so bored!'

My name is cami. I am 15 years old, and am in high school. I live wit my parents.i have long pruple hair, wit blue and red streaks in it, and one blue eye, one green eye.I'm slender and curvy, wit nice chest and i'm cute-lots of people say so. i also hav a secret…i'm a mutent! My powers r so cool! BUT I cant use them, becuz everone says their bad. I hate evertbody.

So like, i waz walking home from schoel. i was waring a black of-the-shoulder 'Paramore' t-shrit, that showed my belly, and tight blue capri pants wit my fave purple hightops.i locked so hot. Guys where wistling at me. theye so pervs. I wished I just cold have flown home, but no-my parents say I have 2 be 'normal'. Like everyone else. i can't stand them. they make me study ALL the time, and do stuff like chors. i just wanna have fun.

anyway, I was pasing the park, when this girl and her friends came up 2 me. "Hey! Yo bitch!" it was kami kira, some gay bitch from my schoel **(LOL-u know who she is. i still hate her)** i roled me yes. 'what do you want?'

"ur so stupid and ugly" kira shoved me and her freinds laghed. I was prettier than her, and i hated liars who talked shit. "oh yeah? Well ur a faggy slut!' and I used my powers on them! I lifted my hands, and sent them flying. They ran away cryin, 'cuz there fags.

I waz crossin the brige, when i herd a yell "Help me somebody!" i locked over.

there was a car hangin over the edge! "oh no" yelled i.

'what shuld i do?'I thoght. 'I cold use my powers, but what if the see me?' the car tiped over further. i had no tim to thunk!

**a/n: hey there everybody! okay, so this is my frist fanfic! yay! i'm realy happy wit it! i posted it on da, but the stupid people werent giving me reveiws. so, i came here! isn't cami soooooo kool??? her powers are awsome! you'll totally like em! oh, and i also have pics of what cami looks like! i'll be adding more soon! here:**

http: // xxcami-uchihaxx . deviantart . com / art / cami-as-an-x-man- 129663951 **just take out teh spaces! :D**

**okay, next chappie: the x-man shows up! leave me nice reveiws and stuff, okay? byeeee! **

**edit: okay, becuz so many people r complaning, i treid 2 fix teh spelling. but i'm not taking out teh chat speak-its esier 4 me 2 do and helps wit my spelling probs as well.  
**


	2. the xman

**chapter 2: the x-man**

**a/n: okay, thank u all 4 the reveiwes! but plz dont bash me 4 my spelling-i'm not good at it, but my freinds have no problems wit it and this IS teh internet! people use chat speak more ofen here! and cami's not mean-if u were called names, you'd wanna kick somone's ass, 2! they started it, so u cant realy blame her. but thank u! so, heres the 2nd chappie! enjoy!  
**

so the car waz about 2 go over the clif. I coldn't let it do that!!1! so i used my powers. i lifeted it up from far away. it was so heavy, but I did it. the car went on the road and drove away realy fast!

"whew," i sad. "that was tough." but at lest i had saved the day.

"oh, wow!' there was suddenly a guys voice. I turned round quickly. "who is there?'

from behind this tree, was this guy! he had brown hair, and these realy weird glaszes-they went around his head. And he was dressed in a blue, red and yellow outfit wit a big X on it. "wow, that's pretty kool, to." I said.

'whats ur name' he asked me. 'cami' I replyed.

"kool. My name is cyclups, but u can call me scott." He stuck out his hamd. I took it 2 shake. 'nice 2 meet u, scott."

he smiled at me. i realy wished I cold see his eyes-his smile was pretty. 'so, ur a mutent 2? So am i."

"oh realy?" I smiled back. "what can u do, scott?' he laughed. "watch this!' and he shot bright red LAZERS from his glaszes! I was cheering like crazy! 'omg-that is too kool!' i thought. 'a cute guy-and, hes a mutent like me!' i wanted 2 hug him so bad.

"so, where r u going?' he asked. "Home," I said saidly. He noded. 'u don't sound happy."

"No, 'cuz my parents are total fucking jerks who wont let me have any fun!' I cryed. "and they wont let me use my powers!' i shut my eyes and wanted 2 cry.

i felt something tight around me,and relized that scott was hugging me! i was so happy-and so nervose! But my tears were gone now.

"i know how u feel," he sad softly. "nobody accepts us." He locked down at me. "come wit me,' he said. "i has somewhere u shuld see, cami. " I blinked. 'trust me-youll like it."

'well, I like u, scott," i sad, and then blushed. 'so whatever u like, is fine wit me." so, I took his hand, and we started walking away…

**a/n: yay! second chappie! so now, cami haz met scott! aw, arent they sooo kawai together? i know they r! hes bein sooo nice 2 her, and cami haz had it real bad! youll see..............next chapter: cami goes 2 the mansion! DUN DUN DUHHHN! leave me nice reviews, plz! **

**edit: fixed teh spelling the best i cold. okay?  
**


End file.
